


How it happened - Dec 29, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [46]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: why Mark and Ethan would get crucified
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	How it happened - Dec 29, 2020

The courtroom is silent save for the ticking of a clock and the nervous tapping of a few witnesses’ feet. A pen dropping would cause more commotion then the people could handle, so many already are on the edge of a meltdown. They all wait with bated breath for the jury to return with a verdict. 

They wait.

And wait.

Someone gets up to go use the restroom, and returns a few minutes later. 

They wait some more.

The defendant gnaws on his lip, and begins to tap his foot.

They wait some more. 

The door swings open and they all turn and stare at the poor kid who has gotten lost and entered the wrong room of the courthouse.

They wait some more. 

“Mark Edward Fischbach” The words cut through the air, jagged and sharp.

“Yes” His voice is stiff as he stands up, prepared to face his fate.

“The jury has found you guilty of three counts of murder in the second degree.” The judge pauses, letting the verdict sink in. Some people start crying, others begin to smile just slightly and turn to each other. Some people hug each other in relief, and a few murmurs start up among those that have things to murmur about.

The judge slams their gavel against the stand to quiet them down. “Order in the Court, Order in the Court!”

“In addition to this,” they begin, and people turn and stare- they hadn’t really expected anything else to occur besides the sentencing. “The state jury finds Ethan Nestor guilty of Collusion, Perjury, Obstruction of Justice, and Accessory to Murder.” 

Gasps fill the courtroom, and many people gawk openly at the judge, including Ethan Nestor. He opens his mouth to protest before his hands are bound behind his back. He blinks repeatedly, looking back and forth between the judge and his bound wrists. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. 

The judge continues “Due to these verdicts, the state sees it fit to enact the death sentence. The state also strongly recommends that this sentencing is carried out via crucifixion.”

Now everyone is gawking, their mouths open and close like fishes’ mouth do. No one knows what to say in response to the sentencing. In the people’s eyes there is nothing really that can be contested. They turn to the jury, who look uncomfortable at the attention. They turn to the judge, whose stone cold gaze stares right back at them. 

They turn to Mark and Ethan, who stare at one another. Communicating silently somehow, despite the chaos that begins to surround them.


End file.
